Soulmates
by It'sNotUnusual
Summary: A study into Tina/Mike, Kurt/Blaine & Brittany/Santana. Equal distribution of all three so no characters set. One shot, complete.


Soulmates

**One shot exploring Tike, Klaine & Brittana as inspired by a gifset on Tumblr. Enjoy. **

* * *

_Well, it is like a best friend, but more_

Tina glanced across at him – Mike was still watching the children run around in the park. "Go on," she whispered. "I dare you."

For the first time, he looked back at her. "You're not still on this, are you?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

"Nobody knows you. They won't care. The parents will think that you're a bit of a psycho, but that's it."

Mike threw his head back, looking up at the blue-blue sky. "I hate you so much right now."

"No, you don't," Tina said, leaning up to kiss him quickly – encouragement more than anything. "Please? For me?"

Sighing, he stood up. Anything for her, after all. And, with a steadying breath, he started to preach the values of Stephenie Meyer's horrific trilogy. But, as he glanced down at Tina's ecstatic face, he knew that it was worth it just for the few seconds of her joy.

* * *

_It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else _

It didn't take Blaine long to find Kurt, after the phone call from Burt saying that he'd gone missing. After all, it would be absolutely shameful for Blaine to have loved him for all this time without knowing where he went when he was sad, or upset, or just wanting to get away from it all.

It would be even more shameful if he didn't know _exactly _where to go, seeing as they had been friends from six years old. Even Kurt's family had no idea where he'd gone, but Blaine did.

As he went past the park, he saw Kurt exactly where he always was. It was an old swing set that they'd spent hours together as children, and had consequently had many a serious relationship conversation there after becoming boyfriends. In many ways, it was Kurt's refuge.

Smiling, Blaine shut the gate behind him as he made his way over to Kurt and cradled the younger boy's head against his chest, rocking him gently. "Shh," Blaine murmured, rocking him gently. "It's alright, sweetheart, it'll be okay."

Kurt looked up at him, wiping his eyes. "How'd you know that I'd be here?" he asked, his voice quiet and very very small.

"Because I'm meant to," Blaine said, smiling at him. "It's in the job description."

* * *

_It's someone who makes you a better person _

Santana had always been cold; it was how you survived. She hadn't chosen to be a lesbian openly in what had to be the most conservative part of England, but there was no way of changing it. It was what it was.

But Brittany had just swanned in and changed all that; she'd stopped Santana being so harsh and biting to everyone. It had to do with her kind nature and the way she said hello to everyone, not caring if it was homophobic Mr. Maxted from across the road or one of her best friends in William McKinley High School.

It seemed the unlikeliest match in the world – the meanest person in Coppenhall and the nicest. But, somehow, against all the odds, they seemed to make it work. Incredulous as it was, Santana could feel herself changing. She could feel herself being less and less sarcastic, and it had only happened after Brittany.

It was because Brittany calmed her down. Having Brittany there meant that there was someone who would predict – accurately – what Santana's reaction would be, and restrain her if necessary. Santana was caught up in fewer fights, and she was even smiling begrudgingly at people in the school hallways.

It must be love.

* * *

_Actually they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself because they inspire you_

Mike was the bravest person that Tina had ever met, and that wasn't something that she said lightly. He made her want to be brave, to do things she'd never have done before meeting him.

It was meant to be easy for him, society being how it was. He was a white, straight, cisgender guy. Harsh as it sounded, he ticked all the privilege boxes, and they both knew it. Maybe that was why Mike tried to stand up for as many people as he could.

The first time she saw him stand up for someone, she thought that he was crazy. He didn't need to get involved, not in the slightest, but she backed down as soon as she saw the look in his eyes.

He'd explained everything later. "I'm lucky," she could remember him saying. "I've got all I could want. A good family, a safe roof over my head, a quality education, a beautiful girlfriend… some of the people here aren't so lucky. And I need to help. Please understand, Tina…"

She'd nodded, smiling. She'd understood, all too well, and she respected his choice for it. Her acceptance didn't stop it being any more terrifying when he challenged the massive Joshua Woodford for picking on the ever-so-slightly effeminate Kurt Hummel. But Joshua's eyes just raked up and down Mike before rolling his eyes and stalked off.

That was when Tina started to help him – after all, Mike made her _want _to be brave.

* * *

_A soulmate is someone whom you carry with you forever_

Kurt had thanked whatever was out there more times than he could remember for bringing him Blaine. Blaine was one of the kindest people he'd ever met, and it was a wonder that he'd found him at all.

But here, resting here on Blaine's chest in an afterglow, he knew that there was nowhere else that he'd rather be. And even though Kurt was a senior, and going off to college next year, it didn't matter. It wouldn't matter, because Blaine was here, and Blaine was his, and there really wasn't anything that would tear them apart.

Blaine was with him, even when their parents dragged them off to some country house. At risk of sounding clingy, Kurt went to sleep thinking about his boyfriend and woke up with Blaine his first thought. And even though he was going to be away for Blaine for months at a time next year, he'd still have Blaine with him.

And when they got engaged – as Kurt knew that they would – it would finally give Kurt an excuse to say he carried Blaine around with him, even if he wasn't with Kurt in body.

* * *

_It's someone who has sworn to stand by you and defend you against anything_

Brittany knew she was a bit of a pushover – Santana had told her on countless times. And it made her a little weak, but Santana helped with that. Santana helped a lot.

Even though Santana could be horrible, and nasty, she was also fiercely loyal. She was fiercely loyal, and if she thought someone was threatening Brittany, she would gladly hunt them down and possibly scalp them. Not that that had happened yet, but there was always a first time for everything, and Brittany wouldn't put anything past Santana.

Santana made Brittany stronger, because she made her want to stick up for herself more – and when she couldn't, Santana certainly would. Brittany had only realised that Santana would stand up for her, no matter what, a few months ago.

It had been on Brittany's application to a dance company. Her family had always wanted her to go into law, or something like that. But Brittany loved acting, and so she applied for that audition. It had hurt, physically hurt, when Santana received a sobbing phone call at 11pm one night as Brittany told her that her family were forbidding her from going to the audition.

Slowly, as only she could, Santana grew gradually more livid as she remembered how much work Brittany had put into preparing the audition piece, the practice performances, the learning of the routine… and she managed to restrain herself.

Instead, she just helped Brittany escape and go to the audition. She didn't get a place in the company, but that wasn't the point. The point was that Santana was willing to risk her relationship with Brittany's family to get her to that audition.

God, did Brittany love her.

* * *

_It's the one person who knew you, and accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did, or when no-one else would _

Tina trusted Mike. She trusted him, and always had done. Despite his defending every other person in the corridor, she trusted him to keep himself safe and not get involved so far that he couldn't get out. She trusted him.

Tina had been revising for her SATs in the dining room when there were sharp raps on the front door, harsh and urgent. "I'm coming, I'm coming, calm down!" she called, getting up and opening the door.

There was Mike, his hair dripping water down his face, looking ragged and tired. "Tina," he was chanting. "Tina Tina Tina."

"C'mere," Tina said, pulling him into the house and wrapping him in a hug. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

Mike took a few gasping breaths. "It's gone all wrong, Tina… there was this thing, I was there, I didn't do anything, Puck had a knife, he – he… Norm was killed…"

Despite her shock, Tina cradled him even closer. "It's okay, I believe you. You'll be okay, we'll get through this. I believe you, love."

Mike just let out a louder sob and clung tighter to her jacket.

* * *

_And no matter what happens, you'll always love them unconditionally _

The worst calls always came at night, Kurt thought, as he rushed to the train station. Blaine, hurt? _His _Blaine? No, no, no.

He had an important Tom Stoppard seminar tomorrow morning, but Blaine was more important. If he was hurt, Kurt was going to stay in Lima until Blaine got better. It was his responsibility, even if Blaine was only three months younger than him.

Blaine's father hadn't said that much – Kurt had only heard 'blood' before hanging up and rushing out of the door. He had no idea what was wrong with him, but if it was bad enough to merit Mr. Anderson calling him, it was bad.

It took three hours, but eventually the train pulled into the Westerville station and Kurt rushed off, to be greeted by Mrs. Anderson. "Oh, hun," she whispered, pulling him into a hug. "Don't panic, okay? He's going to be fine."

Kurt pulled out of the hug, searching her eyes for something, any explanation. He had been too anxious on the way here to think about what was wrong, but now that he saw her… he couldn't last another minute not knowing. "What happened, ma'am? What happened to him?"

"He… he was caught up in some shooting duel, I think… Blaine maintains that he didn't fire the first shot, but the police… the gun had his fingerprints on it. Even if he didn't start it, he was involved… Sweetie, sweetie – where are you going?"

Kurt turned around to look at her, tears shining. "To him. I swore – I don't – it doesn't matter who started it. He's hurt, and I need to be with him. I _need _to be with him, he needs me, I can't, I can't-" He broke off and she walked over to him, enveloping him in another hug.

"I know, sweetie, it's okay. I'll drive you to the hospital. He's been asking for you."

Kurt nodded. He'd sworn to love Blaine, no matter what, and even a criminal conviction wouldn't stop him loving him.

* * *

_Nothing can _ever _change that _

At 8:13 a.m. on a normal Tuesday morning, Santana found Brittany and took her into the lecture hall. She couldn't have anyone hear it. "Brittany, I need to tell you something. And it's okay if you leave, but you need to know."

She could feel Brittany looking at her with nothing but kindness in her eyes. "Why would I leave you? Nothing can be that bad, unless you've been unfaithful or something."

Santana shook her head. "No, it's not… it's not that. I… I have lung cancer, Brittany. The doctor says survival is around 15%... it's not good, Brittany."

Brittany leaned forward and swept Santana into a hug, cradling her gently against her chest. "I love you. I love you sweetheart, nothing could change that."

"I… I tried to be strong for you; I've tried so much. Because you deserve it. But I'm not going to be able to do that anymore…"

"Shhh, shhh," Brittany murmured, carding her hand through Santana's hair. "I know that you have this distorted vision of nobility and honour for me, but I don't care. I don't care as long as it's you, and… we'll fight this. I'll stick by you. I told you that I love you, and it tends to be kind of a forever thing."

Santana smiled weakly, leaning away and wiping tears off her face. "It's kind of a forever thing for me too."

"See? Two peas in a pod." Brittany leaned down to kiss Santana gently. "I'll be strong for us both, and you'll fight it. You'll be that 15%, because you're special. You're going to survive, and you're going to do History at uni and you're going to be brilliant, I just know it. Okay?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you too. Just you see. You're so much stronger than some stupid cancer – I've seen you be horrible. Come here, sweetheart."

And Brittany just rocked her, gentle like she was a baby, promising the world.

* * *

**There we go! Thoughts? **

**Tumblr is that way: ginandoldfairytales**

**Imogen xx**


End file.
